La Remise
by Nham
Summary: Défi n 40 du Poney Fringant : "Le long de l'Anduin".


**Défi n°40 du Poney Fringant sur le thème "le long de l'Anduin".**

* * *

**Le vieux pêcheur jeta son filet dans l'eau. Puis il invita son petit-fils à en faire de même avec le sien. C'était la première fois que celui-ci l'accompagnait. À neuf ans, il était grand temps que le petit apprenne le métier. Dans un premier temps, il faudra qu'il acquière les rudiments : naviguer sur le fleuve et gérer le filet. Il devra également savoir reconnaître les différents poissons d'eau douce et quand il sera plus grand, il ira remplacer sa grand mère au marché. Si tout se passait bien, le petit devrait être autonome le jour où son grand père n'en sera plus capable.**

_Le soldat eut le réflexe de bander son arc. « Saleté de gobelin. Je vais t'en coller une en plein milieu du front... » La troupe savait qu'elle était suivie depuis plusieurs jours, mais il avait été le premier à avoir un de leurs chasseurs dans son champ de vision. « Aie ! » Une puissante douleur le força à baisser le regard : il avait lui-même une flèche plantée dans la cuisse. « Qu'est-ce que... ? » Un second projectile le frappa au buste et le projeta dans le fleuve._

**Depuis trois jours, le petit garçon était surexcité à l'idée d'aller pêcher. D'habitude il s'ennuyait profondément à la maison pendant que son grand père partait avec ses filets, et il s'imaginait les aventures que devait vivre ce dernier pour revenir avec tant de poissons. Malheureusement, passée l'excitation de la première heure, l'ennui était de retour et ce n'est pas son grand père peu bavard qui allait l'occuper.**

_Bofur s'accrochait tant bien que mal aux plumes de l'aigle. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise dans les airs. Il sentit quelque chose glisser de sa poche. Le temps de jeter un coup d'œil, et sa flûte était déjà sortie de moitié. Lâchant une de ses prises pour la récupérer, il se rendit compte qu'une seule main ne suffirait pas. Les mains bien agrippées aux plumes de l'aigle, Bofur ne put qu'assister à la chute de son instrument dans le vide._

**Le garçon aida son grand père à vider le filet dans la barque. Il devait bien y avoir une vingtaine de poissons, une bonne pêche. Le garçon repéra un poisson plus petit que les autres et, dans le dos de son grand-père le rejeta à l'eau. Ils rejoignirent ensuite la berge et vidèrent la barque. Ils remarquèrent alors un morceau de tissu blanc et noir au milieu des poissons.**

_« ''On va les repousser'', qu'ils disaient ! Que Dalle. Ils sont trop nombreux les Blanchards. J'ai vu assez de mes camarades tomber pour savoir qu'on a perdu. Moi, je me barre. Pas envie de crever. » L'orc se jeta dans le fleuve. N'étant pas très bon nageur, il se débarrassa de ses protections de cuir et de son arme. Sa traversée fut longue et compliquée, mais la vue de la rive opposée lui donnait le courage de continuer. À peine eut-il le temps de poser un pied sur la terre qu'un officier se planta devant lui en le regardant de haut. « Pas de déserteur dans l'armée du Seigneur. » Et lui trancha la gorge d'un coup de dague bien placé._

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**Ça, mon petit, c'est un étendard de la citadelle blanche.**

**Ouah ! Ça doit coûter cher !**

**Oh, tu sais, j'en ai déjà ramassé pas mal ces derniers temps.**

**Ah...**

**Mais on va le garder quand même. Tiens, va le ranger dans la remise.**

**Mais j'ai pas le droit d'y aller dans la remise. »**

**Le grand père sourit et sortit une clef de sa poche.**

**« Tiens mon grand. Maintenant tu peux y aller. Vas-y, je te rejoins. »**

_Pas un des trois compagnons ne pleurait. Et pourtant, ils étaient tristes comme rarement ils ne l'avaient été auparavant. S'ils ne connaissaient pas la fortune de leurs quatre autres amis, celui-ci était bel et bien mort, et gisait devant leurs yeux. Le plus dur fut le dernier instant, lorsqu'il fallut lâcher la barque et le laisser rentrer chez lui, porté par le courant._

**Le garçon ouvrit la porte et entra enfin dans la fameuse remise qui lui avait été interdite depuis toujours. C'était une vraie caverne aux trésors. Il y en avait partout, rangés par types : dans un coin à même le sol, un tas de bottes et de souliers, sur une étagère, des chapeaux et des casques de différentes formes, et puis des vêtements, des outils, des drapeaux, des armes... Si la plupart des objets semblaient très grossiers, quelques-uns étaient sans aucun doute de très bonne manufacture. Il y avait aussi des livres moisis et des peaux sur lesquelles étaient inscrits des symboles indéchiffrables. Le garçon n'osait rien toucher.**

_Fael était seul et rêvait. Il relisait encore et toujours la même lettre d'amour. Celle qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de donner. Il s'imaginait pourtant lui offrir et elle, elle tomberait sous le charme de sa plume amoureuse. L'elfe n'osa pas, et lança le parchemin de cuir dans le fleuve._

**Le vieil homme entra dans la remise et posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit fils.**

**« Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui. Choisis-en un, et je te l'offrirai. »**

**Le garçon s'approcha naturellement du râtelier d'armes. Il hésitait entre un magnifique arc, bien trop grand pour lui, et une épée certes brisée, mais dont la garde était ornée de joyaux. Et tandis qu'il tentait de soulever l'arc, son regard fut attiré par une petite flûte coincée derrière le râtelier. Ce fut elle qu'il choisit. Et tandis que le garçon s'en allait en soufflant dans son nouvel instrument, le vieux pêcheur referma la porte de la remise, mémoire du Grand Fleuve.**


End file.
